Elizabeth Lochely (TNG)
, (2378-present) | rank = (2365-2367) (2367-2370) (2370-2372) (2373-2377) (2378-present) | status = Activate | father = Nathan Lochely | mother = Marcie Lochely | siblings = | marital = Divorced | spouse = Alexander Ronson (d. 2370) | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Elizabeth Lochely is a female Human who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet as Captain of the flagship of the Federation fleet the . (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Personnel file *Serial number: C8988-D454-213 *Active rank: Captain *Most recent assignment: Commanding officer of the (2380-present) *Previous assignment: Tactical officer onboard the USS Douglass (2369-2372), Chief conn Officer First officer on board the USS Galaxy (NCC-70637)(2373-2380) Biography Early life In 2359, Elizabeth ran away from home to escape her abusive alcoholic of a father. Living rough, squatting in abandoned buildings, she became a heavy drinker and drug abuser alongside Zoe, a fellow homeless girl who took to calling her "Lizzy". Becoming fast friends, the pair lived together inside an old, burnt out hotel. While they had a good time together, they were often cold, sick and hungry. One day Lochley came back to the apartment to find Zoe's body swarming with cockroaches on the bathroom floor, dead from choking on her own vomit as a result of a drug overdose. Calling her mother, about ten hours later her father showed up with half a dozen MACOs from his platoon to take her home. After that incident, Elizabeth stopped the drinking and drugs, enlisting in Starfleet at the age of 19. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy From 2364 to 2368, Elizabeth went into the command division at the Academy she enjoyed her classes and she was very hard at work to become a great Starfleet starship Captain one day like Captain Hikaru Sulu, Captain James T. Kirk, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and Captain Kathryn Janeway, and she graduated in 2368. USS Douglass In 2369, Ensign Lochely serves onboard the as chief operations officer under the command of Captain James Jonesboro, while she served on the Douglass she was present when the ship was on patrol along the Romulan Netural Zone and she received accommodations for her services to the ship and crew and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade in 2372 when the Federation-Klingon Cold War started she was injured in a vicious battle with the Klingon forces under the command of Colonel Kori Chazmok after she recovered she was reassigned from the Thomas Pain in late 2372. USS Galaxy In 2373, Lieutenant Lochely was posted to the as Chief Security/Tactical Officer, she served the ship well during the brutal Dominion War. And then promoted to the rank of Commander and posted as first officer after the original first officer was killed at the Battle of Chin'toka. After the war Commander Lochely served as First Officer from 2375-2378. USS Enterprise-E In 2378, Captain Lochely was assigned to the Federation Flagship after the promotion of Jean-Luc Picard to the rank of Commodore. Vice admiral Kathryn Janeway assigned her to take command of the Starship she quickly recruited Lieutenant Crusher as chief conn Officer and is still awaiting a new First officer. Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel